


Planting Seeds

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: F/M, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus playing with Willow, both body and mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting Seeds

I flicked my tongue across her nipple until it was hard. Lifting my mouth from her breast, I looked up towards her face. It was turned away from me. “Oh my love,” I whispered deliberately.

“No,” she shouted, pulling against the chains that bound her wrists to my bedposts. Ah, that had done it. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet since I'd undressed. Virgins usually whimpered, begged, and screamed.

I sat up, not to give her space like a lover would, but to admire the look of her pale skin and flaming hair against the black silk of my sheets. “Why, Willow. What's wrong?”

She opened her eyes to catch me staring at her. I could tell she thought I didn't care but she was wrong.

“You don't love me,” she cried out.

I thought about telling her I did but she wouldn't have believed me, not quickly anyway, and that would have been a different game. “I don't have to love you to enjoy you,” I replied as I slipped a finger into her cunt. She was already slippery wet. Perfect. I locked my gaze on hers. As I licked her juices off of my finger, she closed her eyes and cringed away, as much as her position and the chains would allow.

I spiraled a lazy finger up from her cunt, across her stomach, and around her right breast. She trembled at my touch. “Shh, Willow,” I said, rubbing a thumb across her lips. A hint of what was to come although she didn't seem to pick up on it.

“By the time we're done, you'll enjoy this as much as I do,” I lied.

While she would enjoy the physical aspects of our lovemaking as much as I did, I'd enjoy much more than mere bodily lust.

Willow's mind, her intellect, would know this for rape even as her body whimpered, moaned, and screamed out its ecstasy. The intellect can't handle contradiction well. After a long, full night of pleasure, she'd cry herself to sleep in my arms, sure she was a monster who'd wanted to be raped.

I lapped at her cunt. “Good girl, Willow. I knew you were different. Most virgins would still be dry as a bone right now.” Finished planting my seeds of doubt in her mind, I flicked my tongue across her clit.


End file.
